Diner Surprise
by Demisbitch
Summary: Santana is broken, but then she meets diner girl. What will happen? Dani and Santana, Demi and Naya, Dantana. Kurt and Rachel appear too.


**This is completely random, but I hope you all enjoy it. My first time writing about Glee in general, but I've mentioned Naya Rivera or Heather Morris in my other stories anyway :P**

**Read, and review and let me know what you think :)**

She looked so beautiful. It was unbelievable how much she's grown since we were younger, although, she probably doesn't remember me anyway. I thought she was amazing the way she came out, like literally she just started dating her current girlfriend and no-one asked a question, I could never have done that. She had a beautiful voice, but from the look of her she didn't really look like she had a voice. She was a very influential person, I found. She would scare the seniors even when we were juniors she still scared the senior boys, and she always got attention from the senior girls – although she never paid them a second glance.

Her girlfriend was very pretty, and nearly the whole school loved them together. She was a very aggressive person, but her girlfriend was a very soft person. I guess that's why they were so compatible for each other, or so we all thought. Her girlfriend, Brittany, was bi-sexual. This seemed to cause a lot of problems for her and Santana, on the part of Santana being jealous. Brittany had Santana wrapped around her finger, and Santana was like a little puppy to her.

I'm not saying anything bad about Brittany, I found her a really nice genuine person. But Santana's infatuation with her was what I, and everybody else including Brittany, saw as unhealthy. I think maybe Santana's jealousy, and constant clinginess on her first girlfriend could have been a factor which caused Brittany to cheat, with a guy. Santana immediately broke it off, to which Brittany shoved off after a day or two of crying and probably eating ice-cream before she moved on. Santana was the complete opposite. No-one knew how she was taking it exactly. She had cut all connections with the Glee club, of which Brittany was still part of and then isolated herself from everyone.

She quit cheerleading, which Sue wasn't too happy about. She never talked to anyone, and she switched from a main cheerio to something else, or someone else. Then summer break had hit, and I never seen her around. I was still curious though, how was Santana Lopez?

My question was soon answered when we started school again. I had just gotten my timetable for new classes, and found my new locker. I had gotten some remarks saying, 'Damn Dani you're looking good girl' and I smirked knowing my hard work over summer to become fit and toned, had worked and I was happy with my now average weight.

Once I reached my locker I set some of my old class notes in, and turned with my head resting on the locker – just to breathe for a second. That's when I seen Santana for the first time in a while, and my mouth dropped. Her attire had changed from the cheerio outfit, till tight jeans, combat boots, a tank top and a leather jacket over the top. Her hair had grown out, and now was reaching half way down her back. Damn, she looked hot. She was walking through, and I knew people were thinking the same. She definitely worked out over summer, and holy shit, does it suit her.

I was completely starstruck, before I realised she was approaching my locker. I turned and put my head half way inside my locker just in case she was looking. After a couple of seconds I took my head out, and had a heart attack when I seen her standing beside me. She obviously noticed, 'I seen you looking. Do you need to go to the bathroom to sort yourself out bright eyes?'.

I just stood like an idiot looking at her, and I just couldn't form any response.

'Well you're quiet, but don't worry about that' I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion before she continued, 'My lockers beside yours, looks like we'll be seeing each other even more. Talk to you later.' She winked before the bell went, and I figured she was making her way to class.

After my morning...conversation...With Santana I felt on edge all day. I promised myself that tomorrow I would say something.

This happened for a while. Every day I would promise I would talk to her, but I could never do it, and I cursed myself everyday for it.

I had gotten a job in a diner a while ago as a waitress, I tried being a cook but then I realised that was a stupid idea. I can't cook. It wasn't a bad job, I served tables and got to chat with customers who came here often and knew them on a first name basis. A guy called Kurt, and his friend Rachel began to work here a little over three months. They would always talk to me, and I was grateful for that. Kurt was quite a funny, sassy kind of guy and Rachel was passionate and very sweet. The first time I sang in the diner they begged me to join Glee club, but I declined the offer in a nice manner. As I said, the job was really good. Until Santana then got a job here. I came in for my regular shift on a Friday until closing hours, and there she was. I walked right past and tried to distract myself taking orders.

A table ordered drinks and kindly asked if their drinks could be brought now, and so I complied. I went to Rachel to set up the drinks, before they were set on a tray and I was walking towards the table. Santana was writing in her notepad an order from table 4 before she lifted her head and caught my eye followed by a smirk, of course I dropped the tray – and the drinks went everywhere. Rachel rushed down and asked me if I was okay, but I needed to get out of there. So I went to the back of the diner.

I took out my cigarettes and as the smoke filled my lungs, I began to calm. Antony, my boss, would kill me if he thought I took an early break, but I don't care. After a few puffs the back door began to open, I glanced over and seen it was Santana. She came out and stood in front of me.

'Are you okay? You looked a bit shaken up'

'I'm fine Santana'

'Oh my god! You actually spoke!' She smiled, and I found myself laughing softly

'Yeah, I'm not mute you know'

'You're sure Dani? Every day I talk to you, you don't seem to respond very well. I was beginning to think you didn't like me.'

Oh how ironic was that. 'I guess you intimidate me'

'You do realise you're the only person I talk to. Did you know that?'

'Aw, I feel special Santana. Why me? Am I the chosen one?'

'Ouch, Dani's got a feisty side, I like it. Well you could be, I just thought you seemed nice. So, I talk to you. Don't forget that you basically eye fucked me the first day of school and you blush when I wink'.

'I..uh...' I searched confidence within me, and by God I seemed to have it 'You're hot'

Santana done that cliché smirk of hers before opening her mouth again, 'you finally found your girl balls, I'm definitely proud. What time you on stage? You're hot, I'm hot. Us together singing, would be ultra hot. See you in 5'

Before I could even open my mouth to say yes, no or maybe she walked on. Suddenly she turned, took my hand with the cigarette still firmly between my fingers and brought it to her lips and took a puff, then let out a cloud of smoke which looked so fucking hot. I stood there with my eyes wide, completely turned on at this point. She kissed me on the cheek with a sly smile before walking back in. What the fuck has this girl done to me?

After composing myself I entered the diner again, to meet a giggling Rachel and Kurt. I wonder what the hell is up with them. I realised I had time to serve at least 3 tables before stage time. Every table I served that consisted of either a young couple, or an old couple or two friends laughed at me, but I couldn't figure out why. I had finished my last table before Kurt announced there would be a performance with two workers from the diner, and applause came from the crowd. Kurt shoved me up, and Santana handed me a guitar.

'Santana I don't know what we're playing'

'..How about "Here comes the sun" by The Beatles – split the lyrics, okay?'

I nodded and began strumming the chords.

_Dani:__  
__Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo__  
__Here comes the sun, and I say__  
__It's all right, mmm...__Santana:__  
__Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter__  
__Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here__Dani and Santana (Santana):__  
__Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, (and I say)__  
__It's all right__Dani and Santana (Dani):__  
__Little darling, (the smiles returning to their faces)__  
__Little darling, (it seems like years since it's been here)__  
__Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, (and I say)__  
__It's all right__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes__  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes__  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes__Dani and Santana (Santana):__  
__Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting__  
__Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear__  
__Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, (and I say)__  
__It's all right__Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, (and I say)__  
__It's all right__  
__It's all right_

We finished and I looked into Santana's eyes, and I realised how much we connected during the song. Our voices harmonised, and our eyes never left eachothers. She was slightly taller than me, and her eyes momentarily were looking at my lips – subconiously I licked them and her attention went back up to my eyes for a split second, before she slowly leant in and kissed me softly.

I could hear applause and 'Aws' before we broke apart and seen the crowd in the diner all looking at us, I forgot they were even there. She took my hand and took me off stage, that's when I noticed Kurt and Rachel was hollering and fist pumping the air. Rachel hugged me excitedly and a big tightly, before letting me breathe and saying, 'Finally Santana! Jesus you take a long time to work.'

I was really confused now, so I looked to Santana.

'She worked out this plan to make her yours ever since the first day in school, and finally it's worked' Kurt explained. Wait they knew this and I didn't?

Santana looked at me, and I instantly smiled. She giggled lightly, and when I asked why she pointed to my cheek.

I took out my phone and look through the reflection of my face...there was a big mark where her lipstick rubbed off when she kissed me on the cheek. I turned to Rachel, Santana and Kurt and they were all hysterical.

'Did no-one think of telling me this when I was waiting tables? Or maybe when I was on stage in front of the whole diner?' This made them laugh even harder, 'You guys are such bullies' I pouted before Santana came over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

'Aw but babe it looked so cute! No-one in the diner even cared, plus they knew it was from me because I mean Rachel isn't wearing any lipstick and for once Kurt isn't' Kurt moaned something like 'Shut up Santana' before she waved him off, and kissed my nose.

I blushed and she grabbed me tightly again by the waist, I placed my head on her shoulder. She smelled so much better than I imagined. She lifted my hand and placed slightly left of her chest and whispered 'You make me feel again. I'm finally starting to be myself again, thank you'.

And that was the night I fell for Santana Lopez.


End file.
